


A Time of Change and new life

by AussieTransfan2015



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Multi, aftermath of season 1, takes place between end of Trollhunter and start of Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: In the wake of the Gum-Gums' defeat, Barbara is just happy to have her Half-troll son over for the holidays. And despite doubts and worries, all can be overcome or worked through with family.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Time of Change and new life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stix/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa over on Tumblr, hosted by @toa-secret-santa with @keepin-it-crispy and @taggerbug moderating.
> 
> My gift is for @stix-n-bread, who asked for some fluff with Strikler, Barbara and Troll!Jim for the christmas season.
> 
> I feel a little bad for being late posting this. New job and unexpected busy periods are the only things I can say that caused the delay but it's here now and I love how it came out.  
> Hope you like it too @stix-n-bread

* * *

She could scarcely believe what had happened almost a year ago.

Barbara, as she continued to string holly and tinsel down the bannisters to the front door, reflected on the events of that year. Finding out Jim was chosen to be the Trollhunter, surviving the attack from Angor Rot and subsequently losing the memories of Walter and her troll-hunting, the strange dreams and lapses all culminating in being used as a deterrent and bait for that same Changeling.

Looking through the archway, leading off into the lounge, she smiled as Walter tended to one of the many babies saved from the Darklands. She was thankful now for having kept all those leave days, on top of a nice long-service leave, to be able to have the time, energy, and finances to care for all of these children.

Her thoughts brought her back to Jim.

She cursed being unable to truly discipline the so called ‘Master’ blow-hard Merlin for what he did to her son. Now forced to travel with the other trolls, to New Jersey of all places, and continue his duties to them. He was a teenage still, a half-troll but still a teen.

“Barbara?” Walter’s voice caught her off, only now feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks. With a babe in hand, NotEnrique on his shoulder, Walter approached just as she wiped her tears.

“I’m fine,” but she knew he didn’t buy it. After everything they had been through, he knew better than others what she was truly feeling. Not even Jim’s father – James Lake Senior – picked up on subtle hints.

“No, you’re reminiscing… and not on what counts,” Walter smiled, he placed the child down in a small rocker, NotEnrique taking the hint and watched the mass of kids in the room as the parents had their moment.

“Still fresh, that’s all,” Barbara smiled, calming and warming as Walter approached. In a flash of light, he revealed his Changeling form. Wings widened, thin but strong as he draped them around her. She leant into his embrace, accepting the silent comfort.

“It’s been a long year… for us all,” he pulled back, catching only the fleeting moment to inhale her scent before drowning in her bright blue eyes. “And you have shone such strength I envy.” Hand cupping her cheek, she pressed into his hand, smiling as she held it close before the doorbell rang.

“Oh! Must be them.”

Walter smiled, moving back into the lounge and out of sight as Barbara fussed at the door. Opening, she was greeted with the imposing but awkwardly concealed form of her half-troll son with Claire on his arm. Both sported heavy winter coats given the strange and uncharacteristic snowfall they had received – for Claire it was to keep warm but for Jim, the oversized coat helped to conceal his new form.

“Welcome home!” Barbara cooed, pulling her boy into a warm embrace. Jim, over-eager, wrapped his mother in a bear hug, even lifting her off of her feet before he realised his own strength. Claire, giggling, smiled and wrapped her own arms around the Lake Matriarch.

“Mom and Dad say Hi from their Trip to Spain _. Feliz Navidad_ ,” Claire smiled, offering a bag of gifts.

“Oh, thank you Claire. Just put them under the tree,” guided in and mindful of the scattered toys, Barbara returned to her son. “Are we expecting Blinky and the others to come too? The tunnel in the basement is still open in case it starts snowing again.” Barbara had to stifle a snicker as she watched Jim wrestle and lose to the jacket hood snagged on his horns. She helped him, managing to unhook the fabric before her hands grazed the rough stony surface. The same memories were coming back, worry and concern filling her eyes before those same large hands grasped hers.

“Thanks Mom,” he smiled, knowing that look. He leant forward, pressing his forehead to hers. She knew this was a troll gesture but held just as much meaning for her as any. She pressed back, simply welcoming the warmth from her son. “And they wanted to come, but the Gyre system can only hold so many and… well, Blinky still fussing over the New Jersey troll market set up. Apparently there’s too much graphite or something in the rocks to his liking.”

“Hey, the troll has tastes,” she chuckled, leading Jim up the stairs to the guest room. His room was just as he left it, and leaving Claire’s luggage in the guest room, Barbara left Jim to his own musings.

“We’ll be having dinner soon, I’ll call out when it’s ready.”

“Okay… thanks Mum,” he nodded, watching her smile and close the door.

Left to his own devices, he looked around the room.

* * *

Memories came forward with each object he laid eyes on. Old band posters, comics and books, clothes, and his desk. Looking up near the window, he smiled at the sight of the old Vespa poster. His mind roved through the times before everything happening. Before meeting the trolls, before the amulet.

Sighing, he recalled the advice from his mentor, taking slows breaths and focusing his thoughts off of anything causing him discomfort. Despite the change, despite his calling, despite it all, he had family who loved him, friends who loved him. He was content, no matter his shape.

“How are you coping, Young Atlas?” the question came with a knock on his door. Turning, he found Strickler standing there. Jim sighed, wordlessly welcoming Strickler into his room. The changeling took a seat beside him, giving the young teen his time to respond.

“I…” Jim sighed again, running his hand through his wiry hair. “Guess… it’s hard to explain,” slowly, he could feel some of the weigh fall from his shoulders and the more the words spilled out. “With Gunmar gone, all this fighting finally over, there is still so much to do. Keeping the trolls safe, but keeping other magical creatures away, brokering peace and the other training Merlin has been giving… I just thought… everything would go back to normal,” looking up, he couldn’t help but mirror Strickler’s raised and questioning brow. “I know not ‘normal’ normal but… you know what I mean, right?”

“I do,” he smiled, placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “But rather than focus on what one can’t change, for better or worse, perhaps focus on what you can.”

“Like what?” Jim pleased, his eyes seeking answers and explanation from the wizened shapeshifter. “I can’t even give my girlfriend a proper Christmas. Can’t go shopping or ice skating in the day, can’t travel like any normal teen, or dress or…”

“Jim,” hearing Strickler say his name paused the teen’s rant before it could grow. “I mean, enjoying the time with your family,” he smiled. “This is a time not meant for trivial things, it’s a time of new beginnings, of family and warmth. The fact you are here has made your mother… has made Barbara’s night. She’s missed you, and having you here is the best gift any could receive. She’s not worried about your outer appearance when you will always be her son,” Jim smiled, reflecting on his words. With it, every other worry seemed to be forgotten. Strickler was right. “Now come on, you mother no doubt has dinner sorted and trust me… she prepared for everything.”

“Thanks…Dad,” Strickler froze, turning back to the trollhunter. Jim looked down, still a little awkward saying the word. “Thought that would be harder,” he joked, taking not of Strickler’s shocked expression. “It didn’t really hold any meaning for me… until you helped me. Trained me. I mean… Blinky did a lot to but… if you didn’t train me… protect mom… it just feels right now.”

“Jim…”

“I want to,” the defined answer placed a silence over the room. “You make mom happy… and you can protect her where I can… and I haven’t seen her this happy since before…” he stopped, meeting Strickler at the door. “It feels right… to say it now.” On the verge of tears, the pair raised their arms.

Strickler thought of all the times he had tried to fool this boy. All the times they had fought, butt heads, parley and united on a mutual front. Now, he was holding him, hugging this boy that accepted him as his mother’s mate and as his stepfather. A soft choke turned them; Barbara, halfway up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Moving forward, all three embraced and held one another. It had been so long since this feeling was shared. Family.

“HEY JIM!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!”

Strickler growled under his breath, once again Mr Domzalski certain had a knack for ruining moments. Jim smiled, knowing his friend meant well. He kissed his mother’s forehead, nodded to his stepfather before bolting down the stairs. Pride welled in Strickler’s chest, holding Barbara close.

“How much did you hear?” he smiled, walking along with Barbara.

“Enough,” she smiled, pecking his cheek. “I knew he would accept you.”

“He already had, Barbara,” Strickler pressed his forehead to hers, pecking his own kiss. “He needed time to feel comfortable calling me…father.” Barbara smiled, stepping down the stairs while holding Strickler’s hands and guiding him into the living room. There, Claire held NotEnrique while Jim and Toby chatted and played with the other babies.

Times like these – the quiet times after a great tragedy and heartache – were best celebrated together.


End file.
